nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Zaratras
|kanji = ザラトラス |rōmaji = Zaratorasu |alias = |age = 49 |birth = July 14 |race = Human (Druid) |gender = Male |height = 185cm (6'1") |weight = |eye = Dark Blue |hair = Silver |family = Gilthunder Dreyfus Renee † Griamore Anna † |rank = Great Holy Knight |occupation = Holy Knight |affiliation = Holy Knights |abilities = Purge |manga = Chapter 5 |seiyu = Rikiya Koyama }} was a Great Holy Knight and was once the strongest in the order of Liones' Holy Knights before his death ten years prior to the beginning of series. He is also the father of the Holy Knight, Gilthunder, and was the Seven Deadly Sins' superior. Appearance Zaratras was a man with with long shoulder length silver hair. He wears full-body copper and white armor with the Holy Knight crest. Armor He wore a suit armor with the symbol of the Holy Knight on him. He also wore a cloak or cape. Personality During a flashback, it is shown and known that Zaratras is a kind and refine man who use his purge power to remove evil spirit and believed in the Seven Deadly Sins like Baltra does, but tend to scold them whenever they are being careless. History 16 years ago When a Holy Knight turned Vampire, Doni, came to Liones to spread and possess more humans to become Vampires under the order of the Vampire King, Izraf. However, this plan was soon cut off when Zaratras appeared and defeated Doni easily and used Purge to free Doni who thanked him as he died. Zaratras later ordered the Deadly Sins to go to the Kingdom of Edinburgh to defeat the Vampires which they did and celebrate. 10 years ago Zaratras was killed by his brother Dreyfus and his accomplice Hendrickson. Following Dreyfus' order, Hendrickson poisoned the Great Holy Knight to weaken him before the two finished him off. He was later discovered dead by the Seven Deadly Sins, who were then framed as traitors. Plot Forest of White Dreams arc Meliodas mentions that they found him dead when they entered the castle, where they had been summoned to meet with him. Later, his son, Gilthunder, mentions that the reason he wants to kill the Seven Deadly Sins is for avenging his father's death and also for proving that he has surpassed him. Kingdom Infiltration arc As Dreyfus was under Gowther's Nightmare Telle'r, Zaratras' skewered corpse stands before him and tells him to pay for his sins as his ghost spilled blood on his brother who murdered him, breaking Dreyfus' mind. Abilities and Equipment Zaratras was once called the strongest Holy Knight before he was killed. According to Meliodas, Zaratras was considered invincible during their training session. Dreyfus stated that his brother Zaratras is the only individual who can match in power with the Seven Deadly Sins. He wields a sword. He was shown to be an incredibly formidable swordsman as shown having decapitated a vampire's four limbs simultaneously in the blink of an eye with a mere step walking forward. Abilities *'Purge: Zaratras had the power to use a power called Purge which erases Abominable souls. Relationships Holy Knights Gilthunder Zaratras is Gilthunder's father. It is shown that Gilthunder greatly loved his father, and was furious finding out that Hendrickson and Dreyfus killed him and wanted to avenge him. Battles Vampires of Edinburgh Zaratras vs. Doni: Win Trivia *Zaratras is the only known Holy Knight to match in power with the Seven Deadly Sins. *It appears Zaratras favorite food is fish pie that is made by Yawn of the Black Cat, the same reason that got him poisoned and killed by Dreyfus and Hendrickson. *Zaratras stated that he is a lightweight when it comes to drinking, easily getting drunk. References }} Navigation es: Zaratras Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights Category:Great Holy Knights Category:Druids